


Violet

by ZenlessZen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abstract, Angst, No Happy Ending Fest, Spoilers, V | Kim Jihyun's Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenlessZen/pseuds/ZenlessZen
Summary: Hey hey hey folks guess who's back and angsting~





	Violet

There was a boy who knew happiness was precious. That it was a valuable commodity. But he never went searching. It was always next to him. It was in the vermilion mop of hair so similar to his own. The one person who was always beside him. It was in the scarlet string that tied them together as they locked pinkies. Happiness was red. 

 

There was a boy who found happiness in the little things.It was in the summer sky. A vast canvas of cerulean, painted with white splotches. It always returned after the storms.  Happiness was in the popsicles they shared, a rather unusual blue color but sweet all the same. Two mops of vermilion hair, sharing sweet memories under an endless sky. Happiness was blue.

 

There was a boy who knew happiness was rare. He could see it break along with the abandoned wine bottles on the floor. Discarded onto tile and broken into pieces of carmine glass. Light would fracture across the floor into little red spots. So beautiful, yet painful. The glass would dig into his skin, slowly but surely drawing blood out to mix with the fallen wine. And he'd bleed. He'd bleed and bleed and watch crimson mix into the carpet leaving a permanent stain. A stain as red as his mother's heels that struck him across the cheek or the lipstick marks around the mouth of every bottle. A permanent reminder of how fragile happiness was. And how the mop of vermilion hair would leave him too. 

 

There was a boy who knew happiness was worthless. Why treasure it when it only left. He was better off without it. He found solace in the electric blue liquid. The one that gave him pain. He found comfort that pain would never leave. That it would torment him all his life. Pain was a constant. He drank. One bottle after another. There were no stains of red here. Nothing permanent sealed into carpet and flowing over tile. Only blue and a choice to drink. Pale trembling hands clenched around a bottle. He pulled out the stopper and drank in the pain without hesitation. Because pain was blue. And blue stayed. 

 

There was a boy who found an illusion of happiness in others. As long as the people he cared about were happy, he was happy. Even if they all left. The mop of red hair that was no longer his own. The mop of red hair who left. The girl who left.  His Savior who left. The blood he shed would never return. But he found contentment and happiness, knowing others were happy without him. Her concerned voice came through the phone, tinny, and far away. And he broke. He wasn't happy. He wanted her. He missed her. And with a shaky voice he said what he had been keeping in his heart.

 

_ “Please don't leave me alone.” _

 

She began to sound more and more worried. He pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at the red button with red-rimmed eyes. Only red and a choice to press. Pale trembling hands ended the call with trepidation. Because red meant the end. The end of all the pain. 

 

Somewhere under a blue sky lies a boy. A boy who knew happiness was precious, but peace was even rarer. And maybe, there was room for him somewhere in that endless sky. Because peace was blue. 

 

It came after the end. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey folks guess who's back and angsting~


End file.
